


I'm Feeling So Alive

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a film, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Science, These two are in love, and everyone else does, except they don't know, just these two being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Really, all Jemma wanted to do was see the convention, to be able to do her presentation and to help inspire young women to get into science. She had no intentions to get handcuffed to her rival.Unfortunately for her, Daisy, Bobbi and Hunter have other ideas. Ideas that involve just the thing that she didn't want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda inspired by Tonight You're Mine/You Instead (depends what region you are, the film has a number of titles) and I loved the idea of rival FitzSimmons being handcuffed together. Title is from the film's soundtrack. Hope you enjoy and thanks for checking out.

Jemma had been looking forward to attending the convention for months now. It was one of the biggest science conventions in America and all the big names would be there.

Bruce Banner.

Tony Stark.

And Jane Foster, who, if Jemma was being wholly honest, she was looking forward most to meeting over the three days that it would be held.

And this year, with the recent publication of her work, she would be hosting a talk for helping to encourage females to get into any scientific field and to show that it wasn’t just something that was, or should, be male dominated.

Stepping out of the taxi, she heard Daisy let out a long low whistle. “Wow.”

“I know.” Jemma turned to her friend, the excitement radiating of her.

“Wow,” Daisy said again. She had never been before, despite how many times Jemma went, and now that she was here, there was something that was exciting about it, and she was proud of her friend.

Bobbi joined them. “I can’t believe you’ve never been here before Skye, they have all that computer technology that you love.”

Daisy just shrugged. In the past, she had been too busy illegally accessing all that computer technology and software that she loved, and now that she was doing it legally…. “I just didn’t think that I would enjoy it.” There were people everywhere, and there was just a buzz of energy filling the air.

“You will,” Jemma said, leading the way to the back door. Since she was presenting, the three women were allowed to use this entrance and avoid all the crowds that existed.

And she couldn’t help but fangirl upon entering the back area, with all the scientists that were there, all whose work she admired and she was about to say something when she saw…

Him.

Jemma felt her stomach twist.

It was him.

Her rival.

Her enemy.

The man who had been her enemy for the past decade.

“Is that?” Bobbi asked and Daisy nodded.

“It is,” she replied, and the two of them cast an anxious glance at Jemma.

It was Leopold Fitz, one of the best engineers in the country. He was only a number of days older than Jemma and had been in some of her classes in university.

Currently, he was Bobbi’s on and off boyfriend’s roommate.

“No,” Jemma whispered as she saw him. “He can’t be here.”

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Of course he would be here. He’s one of the best engineers in the country….”

But before she could continue, or before Jemma could protest, a voice called out. “Bobbi?”

It was Hunter and it wasn’t too long before the men were walking over towards them. Jemma gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Ladies,” Hunter greeted.

“Hunter,” Bobbi replied “What are you doing here? Science never tends to be something that you enjoy.”

Hunter gave a sarcastic laugh. “Funny. You two here for Jemma?”

Daisy nodded. “Yeah, her first year presenting. Here to support her.”

Hunter congratulated her. “We might pop in and watch if we have a minute.”

“Thanks,” Jemma said, though she was focusing her attention on Fitz. They were glaring at each other. “Are you presenting?” she asked him.

He shook his head. “Not this year. I’m here for Stark Tech.”

“Mhhh.”

Without Jemma noticing, Bobbi and Daisy cast a knowing glance at each other and nodded. Hunter cut in, knowing what they were talking about and quick as a flash, Daisy managed to handcuff the two scientists together.

“What?” Jemma asked, trying to pull away from him but to no avail.

“Did you?” he cried out in shock, staring down at the metal that attached them. “What was this for?”

Bobbi gave a smirk. “You two are always arguing. I wanted to solve this.”

“By handcuffing us together?” Jemma asked. She was horrified at the prospective. “Bobbi, I have to present in an hour. I can’t do it with _him_ attached to me!” She lifted her arm up, and Fitz’s came up with it.

“Hey, watch it. That hurts!”

Jemma rolled her eyes.

Bobbi, Daisy and Hunter looked at their watches. “Oh look at the time. We have to go,” Daisy said, and Jemma was furious, watching as their friends walked away, leaving them along. Attached.

“So,” Fitz said, looking down at the handcuffs. “We’re stuck.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Obviously.” And she tried to walk one way, and was met with resistance. “Why aren’t you moving?”

“Me?” Fitz asked, horrified. “Why are you heading this way? Stark’s presentation is that way.”

Jemma laughed. “You can’t go to that. This is my first time presenting. I can’t miss it.” And with renewed energy, she managed to drag Fitz the way that she needed to go.

“But… What about Stark?”

“You can YouTube it later, c’mon.”

And Fitz had no choice but to allow her to lead the way.

***

Just over an hour and a half later, when Jemma had finished her presentation, she opened up the floor for questions. She had brought a chair on stage with her, and Fitz was sitting behind her, leaving her arm at an awkward angle that kind of hurt (but it meant that he was out of the way, and thankfully he had remained silent during it).

“Any questions?” she asked, feeling more confident than she had at the beginning. And it was somewhat enjoyable doing this. She could see just what impact her words were having, especially on the younger members of the audience.

A number of hands shot up and Jemma was able to answer them until…

“Who’s the guy? And why the handcuffs?”

And Jemma felt the nerves come back. She didn’t know how to best answer this.

But thankfully Fitz came to the rescue.

He stood up and came to stand beside her. “Is that really an appropriate question? Jemma has two doctorates, both of them before the age of seventeen. There is so much you could have asked about her work and all you can ask about is me? Is there any other questions?” About two dozen hands shot up. “That aren’t about me?”

Most of the hands came down again. Except one.

A young girl of about ten sat at the front. “My teacher says that science isn’t for girls and that I should do something else. What advice do you have?”

Jemma felt he heart ache at this. It was something that she had suffered so often in life. “What do you want to do in science?”

The young girl shrugged. “Save the world.”

“Then just do it. Ignore what anyone else says and do what you want, what makes you happy. Everyone said that I shouldn’t study biochemistry. That I shouldn’t do anything like that. But I’m here now, yeah? And maybe, just maybe you can be the next me.”

The young girl smiled.

***

“Thank you,” she said to Fitz. “For earlier.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing. The asshole shouldn’t have said that to you.”

She smiled. After spending the last number of hours with Fitz (they still haven’t found Bobbi, Daisy or Hunter) she had gotten used to him.

And he was much nicer than she had first thought he was.

They had so much in common, and he was so much more friendly (and handsome) than she had thought.

“And I’m sorry,” she continued.

He frowned. “For what?”

“For this,” she gestured to them. “For everything that has happened. For making you miss Stark’s presentation. And…”

“And what?” he asked. “Jemma, I’m not going to be angry.” He lifted her head which had dipped so that he could look her in the eyes and she nearly lost themselves in those eyes that were oh so very blue.

“And for needing the bathroom.”

***

It was a somewhat complicated affair with them in the bathroom. Jemma was in the cubicle, with one arm hanging outside it as Fitz waited there for her, allowing her to have her privacy.

“I’m okay!” Jemma called out as she exited the cubicle. “Thanks.”

“S’okay,” he replied as they walked over to the sink. He turned on the tap for them, and guided her hands to the stream of water. She laughed. “I’m twenty-seven Fitz, not five, I can wash my hands by myself.”

“Oh?” he asked, as he squirted the soap onto not just her hands, but his also. Once they had managed to create a large number of bubbles. “Yeah, me not so much.”

And he placed them all over her face. “Fitz!” she cried out, in shock and also delight. “What, why?”

He shrugged. “It seemed fun.”

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz.” And soon he was covered in bubbles.

Soon enough, the two of them had started throwing bubbles all over each other and it was when he had a mischievous glint in his eyes that she knew he was up to something. He wiped them away from both her face and his face before leaning in to kiss her, long, slow and tender.

And Jemma more than liked it.

She loved it.

Once he pulled away, he realised that he had a mistake. He shouldn’t have kissed her.

Not like that.

It was wrong. Invading her space.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered.

She frowned. “For what?”

“For kissing you.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Oh Fitz.” And pulled him in for another kiss.

***

Finally, two hours after their first, second, third and fourth kiss (along with a number of forehead kisses) they managed to meet up with their friends in a local restaurant.   

Holding hands, with Jemma leaning into him.

“So,” Daisy asked. “How did it go?”

“Amazing, thanks,” once she took her seat. “It was amazing.”

“We know, we were there.”

“I know,” Jemma replied. “I saw you, thank you. For coming.”

“What else would we do?”

Jemma shrugged.

“Do you think,” Hunter began. “That we can take the handcuffs off?”

He held up a key.

Daisy stared at it, exaggerating the time that was needed to think. Then she looked at the new couple. The back at the keys. “Yeah, yeah I think we can.”

And just like that, they were free.

He looked at her, and she looked at him, before he cupped her face, and allowed his lips to dance over hers, long and tender and full of love.

“I think our plan worked a little too well,” Bobbi observed.

“Nah” Daisy disagreed. “I think it went perfectly.”

And with that, Jemma laughed, and leaned in to her boyfriend, while he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close.

“It did,” she agreed, closing her eyes as he placed a kiss to her forehead.  

**Author's Note:**

> I love the whole enemies to lovers thing, and lets be honest, everyone except these two know how in love with each other they are. Thanks for checking out, hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a comment, letting me know what you think!


End file.
